City Lights
by Spanish-Butterfly
Summary: Seiko Johnson is the cousin of Twinkie with quite of few dangerous secrets underneath her innocent baby blue eyes. She fears noone not even the Yakuza which frustrates Morimoto and interests Han who finds her amusing and refreshing. But what exactly is she doing in Japan? Han/OC


**CHAPTER ONE**

**Meeting The Crew...and some others**

_Twinkie's going to kill me for being late and making him wait…_

I thought making my way through the gates of the highschool and searching for my class. Of course everything was in Japanese since I was obviously in Tokyo, Japan at the moment but luckily for me, I took several Japanese speech classes and being half Japanese helped quite a bit. I finally found the class and noticed a small cubbyhole that housed a few pairs of white and blue stripped slippers and regularly black shoes.

_Wabaki. Duh, Seiko. Nana Yuki would never let you in the house until you put them on._

I quickly changed into the slippers while throwing my combat boots in the cubbyhole before sliding the classroom door open which earned the attention of everyone in the room including people who I thought looked to be asleep before I entered unexpectedly.

"Who are you and why are you late?" The female teacher questioned in Japanese. I allowed a small smile to show on my face before I replied back in her native language.

"Seiko Johnson, sorry I just managed to find the school." Both her and my new classmates looked shocked and impressed I could speak fluently in their language.

"I see. Well, please find a place to sit." She replied, I glanced around and spotted a seat between an Australian and Japanese mixed beauty and a Caucasian male who looked like he was from the States.

_This might not be so bad after all…_

A few classes passed by but I never saw Twinkie. I also met Neela and Sean from my first class who happened to be good friends with my cousin. To say I received a lot of attention was an understatement from both the faculty and students alike since I was basically a rarity in Japan because of my sun kissed-colored complexion and my unusual baby blue eyes which was seen as unusual in both my races. Most of the attention I've received was from a group that obviously dyed their hair different shades of brown and blonde and wore the weirdest make-up I've ever seen; most of it appeared to be white or silver around their eyes.

"I've never seen this food before…" I told Neela pouting which she simply laughed. Sean gave me an understanding look since he just moved here only a few weeks ago. I followed them to a table that was towards the back but somewhat in the middle of the cafeteria, the classic place where I always sit which was a bit weird and ironic.

"A.J?! I've been looking everywhere for you!" I blinked up from my food as Twinkie and a Japanese boy walked towards us with a pretty Japanese girl following after them.

"What is this?" I asked, completely ignoring his outburst to poke at the food on my tray.

"Do you really wanna know?" Twinkie asked, looking a bit peeved sine I ignored his statement.

"No." I replied instantly, as I took a bite of the stuff.

"Hmm, not bad." I said, after chewing and swallowing.

"A.J." Twinkie whined, I locked eyes with him before giving him a grin.

"What's up, big cuz?"

"You're finally paying attention to me?" He commented, messing up my hair with his hand. I pouted but left it as a mess, it was already in a messy bun anyways, what was the harm?

"This is Earl and Reiko; I see you already met Sean and Neela." Twinkie commented, I nodded before giving the two Japan natives a flash smile. I felt eyes on my back, well multiple stares and looked over my shoulder to see the make-up group staring at our little group with looks of disgust and annoyance. I simply raised an eyebrow and returned to my food.

"Looks like Morimoto and his friends are interested in your cousin, Twink." Sean said, giving the group a glare. Twinkie narrowed his eyes, I knew that look, he was about to switch on his big-brother mode again.

"Don't start. I can handle myself." I cut him off before he could even say anything.

"But A.J-"

"Nope, this is my first day. All I want to do is sleep in class and attempt to pass my classes. I can handle myself." I repeated the last statement firmly which Twinkie gave me an annoyed pout.

"They're bad news. Yazuka lackeys." Earl pitched in. I sighed.

"I'm a big girl." I replied. The boys looked as if they were having a telepathic conversation while the girls exchanged looks. I groaned out loud when I realized my manager had called me four times since I entered the school. I weighed the pros and cons of calling him back when his name popped up again, I groaned again as I pressed the green button.

"After five calls you decide to answer now?"

"Love you too, Yu. I was in class remember? You're the one always telling me to take school seriously."

"I didn't know you were listening to me now." He commented, sarcastically.

"Jeaz, you need to get laid." I said, shaking my head. Twink started at me while the boys raised their eyebrows at my statements. Neela and Reiko shook their heads.

"Shut up. I want you to meet me at the studio after school."

"Do I have too?" I whined just to annoy him.

"Seiko…"

"Okay, okay. You're no fun." I complained into the phone as Neela nudged me, motioning to a teacher walking towards us.

"Cell phones are prohibited on school grounds." The male teacher spoke in Japanese.

"Don't get your tie in a bunch, sir." I replied, smirking while patting him on the cheek. He blushed, pulling away from me and muttering about teenagers as he walked away. The table stared at me as well as most of the cafeteria but I was focused on my phone conversation.

"Be at the studio at five. We have several locations we think that will go well with the song." This perked up my interest.

"Really? Where is it?"

"Seiko, just meet us at the studio. You will not be disappointed."

"Roger that, Yu baby."

"Stop calling me that!" I turned to my cousin.

"I'm busy after class, meet you at home later?" I asked Twink who gave me a look.

"Where are you going to be?" He questioned suspiciously, looking at the phone in my ear.

"Studio." I answered, smirking.

"Fine, guess I'll talk to dad so he doesn't freak." He sighed.

"Thanks, Twink." I said, patting my cousin on the back.

"I thought you were going to bring her to the races?" Sean asked my cousin as I continued my phone conversation with Yuu who's "true" personality kicked in, now he was excited to hear me sing again after three months.

School passed by quickly after lunch though I was still receiving those annoying stares from that particular group of people. Regardless of Earl's warning, I wasn't worried. I had a few friends who were bigger threats than any mafia.

"Gaijin!" I heard someone shout from behind me as I walked towards the student parking lot, it sounded like a male voice. I didn't pay attention; if they were talking to me they better learn my name. I was almost at my purple and black colored 2013 Kawasaki Ninja when a hand wrapped around my wrist and roughly spun me around to face the weird make-up people, the guy who grabbed me appeared to be the leader.

"You should listen to people when they call out for you." He said, grabbing my ass when I snatched away from his grasp, quickly spinning around I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back while kicking the back of his knee to lose his balance, causing his body to slam into the hood of a Honda Acura.

"Don't fucking touch me, asshole." I whispered in his ear from the corner of my eye I saw his group look anxious and pissed but all had surprised expressions on his face. I suppose this guy doens't get denied often or never well he was in for a rude awakening.

"You fucking bitch! Do you know who I am?!" He shouted, half of his face pressed into the hood of the car.

"I don't give a fuck if you're the king of Spain. You don't know me so keep your filthy hands off of me. You need to learns manners on how to treat a girl." I replied tightening my grip, he hissed but didn't utter another sound.

"You bitch!" One of the guys in his group shouted.

"Let Morimoto go!" A slut from his group screamed, I raised an eyebrow at their stupidity.

"Shut the hell up! I was minding my own business and this asshole wants to ruin my day. Listen here, _Morimoto_. You better stay away from me or you will be missing something very **precious** to you." I said, giving his dick a painful squeeze. He let out a painful squeal before I released him and boarded my Ninja. I placed the helmet on my head as I looked at his gang.

"Have a great fucking day!" I said, cheerfully before taking off into the city streets.

It was good being in Japan again.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it.

Seiko Johnson is a popular singer under the name "_Kianna Iman_". She is in Japan for school because something happened in America and no her parents aren't dead.

Yes, Seiko is bipolar (if you notice how quick her emotions change at times).

She is also trained in Karate and Martial Arts.


End file.
